guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marnta Doomspeaker
Skill checked via SoC 2005 Oct 15th. -PanSola 20:39, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :Can anyone confirm the anon. edit about the elite being removed? And if so where is this skill available now? --Rainith 08:04, 4 March 2006 (CST) :: I don't think it was supposed to be removed, I'm sure it's just a bug that will be corrected in a patch (hopfully quickly). LordKestrel 08:07, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::I know last night that a lot of the skills on my Monk (and it seemed to just be that character) that I had were NOT showing up in my skill list. However, they still showed up at the Priest of Balthazar (rewards) guys. Perhaps these issues are related. -- Evil_Greven 08:08, 4 March 2006 ::::On the gwonline forums i saw a thread on the bugs forum which explains this. When you use the Signet of Capture, you don't see any of the elite skills now. I hope this will be fixed VERY soon. --Gem 08:18, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::::Maybe its another nerf they failed to mention :P --Gares Redstorm 08:21, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Incidental evidence, but a few different people I spoke to who could not capture Elites were also Monks. - Evil_Greven 08:54, 4 March 2006 :::::::Shortly after not being able to capture Peace and Harmony I went further North into Snake Dance and successfully captured Spell Breaker. I have not attempted to capture anything other than these two skills, however I can infer from the above that Peace and Harmony is not the only missing elite - It would appear that some are missing and some are not. --Acca 04:51, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::There was an update and this issue is now resolved, at least as far as Peace and Harmony/Marnta is concerned. --Acca 06:04, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Deleted the part mentioning she's buggy. Peace and Harmony works when she is not attacking or casting spells. Blaze 09:12, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Level 28? Doesn't that make her one of the most powerful humans in game? Haakon 02:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) :I don't know what human has to do with it, but most of the bosses in Southern Shiverpeaks and beyond are Level 28. Also see Maxine Coldstone. Entropy 03:02, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::I just think it's interesting. Most non-undead human bosses top out around 22-24. Oh noes! Beware the Rouge Xunlai Agent! :o Luigi 09:04, 28 January 2007 (CST) :How do we know she isn't a sigil trader? VegaObscura 22:53, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Whoever she is, this is really weird^^ maybe a joke from Anet, telling of a little story of a Xunlai Agent that wanted world peace and started to ally with Azure Shadows. :P -- Zerpha The Improver 17:25, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::It would be interesting to document the skills used by the Xunlai agents during Sunspears inKryta/Cantha. If they use the same skills as Marnta, it would be incontestible evidence that she is in fact a rogue Xunlai agent. However, since the skin is also used for generic Canthan females found in the Prophecies campaign, she may just be a random Canthan who... summons Azure shadows, maybe? --Valentein 11:22, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Motions i noticed that she don't behave like a normal human monk does. instead, everytime she casts a spell, she jumps in the air and streches her body backwards, like an elementarist. if she is slain, she also has a stace that remind me also as if she'd be an elementarist. -- Zerpha The Improver 17:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Most of the female NPCs in the game use the Female Elementalist animation skeleton, and male NPCs usually use the Male Warrior animation skeleton, sometimes Male Ranger too. :::Depends on the kind of NPC. I've noticed Male Ranger more than Male Warrior. --Valentein 22:43, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I've also seen a female necromancer used on alot female npc's too.217.123.100.130 01:26, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Category:...Xunlai bosses? Seriously, wtf? -- (Talk) ( ) 23:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :LMAO! --Shadowcrest 23:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Update to PnH... :means she can get a weapon? King Neoterikos 05:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Gotta love how her new Elite disables 2/5 of her skills. 10:17, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::it means she runs circles around the area spamming RoF and PnH; she needs to be body blocked in order to be killed ::::That's what Neoterikos was talking about (has nothing to do with her skills being disabled). Marnta never wielded a weapon because of PnH's old version (+1 energy regen, ends on attack, 9001 seconds duration). Due to the PnH change, she can go wanding without killing her Elite, making her less annoying. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC)